Haruna's Secret
by blood-hybrid-of-darkness96
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was FORCED to stay in the Land of Greens? Methinks some chaos happens. Rated M for Lemons and Gore. NarutoxHaruna
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I seem to be taking on a lot of fics in the past few weeks... hopefully I can keep them all going. Anyway, this one I was inspired to do by the Land of Greens arc, 'cause I was like "Man Naruto gets ALL dem bitches..." so I just wanted to do this and see how it works out. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Usual BS**

 **Warning: Graphic depictions of violence and gore. Sexual themes will ensue.**

 **Chapter 1: A Daimyo Restored**

"Would you stay with me Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Haruna; the newly minted Daimyo of the Land of Greens. He could feel Hinata stiffen next to him, and Shizune made a small sound of discontentment. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto knew Hinata liked him, he just didn't see much point in saying anything. His sole focus was to become stronger.

"I'm honored Haruna," her face lit up briefly, "but I can't." her face became so crestfallen he almost changed his mind right there. He could practically feel Hinata dancing a jig in her head. "I need to become stronger, I have a promise to keep. My friends rely on me to get stronger, and I rely on them to do the same."

"Then could you at least consider me your friend?" Haruna asked as her crescent moon earrings chimed lightly in the slight breeze. Her light brown hair, ties up in an elaborate bun, shifted slightly. Naruto merely smiled brightly and nodded. Haruna then turned to Shizune and removed a scroll from her sleeve.

"Please give this to your Hokage, and my thanks," she said with a slight bow. "I look forward to working with Konoha again in the future." Shizune took the scroll and bowed to the Greens Daimyo. Then the entire party on Shinobi took off for home at the fastest pace possible, Naruto waving goodbye the whole way.

He never noticed the victorious smile on Haruna's face, nor the cold shiver that went up his spine. His world was about to change.

 **Okay, yes this was an _extremely_ short chapter. Not even a full page, weird right? But I hope this story will develop well. Oh and as to the _other_ new story 'The ANBU Genin' I am putting up a poll on who Naruto will be paired with in the story, so dash on over and check it out. There will be a few choices, but unfortunately Hinata will not be one of them. I just want to branch out from canon, even though I _ADORE_ that pairing. Almost as I love Oreos, or Naruto likes Ramen. Anyway, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Scroll Unfurled

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! But before I get inot the second chapter of Haruna's Secret, I must first address the three current reviews.**

 **thor94: O.o where the hell did that come from? While I might actually do it, that just seems outta left field.**

 **JfairyTailFan13: why thank you! :3 glad to know I'm not the only one who noticed!**

 **Elemental Ninja 1608: oh please do! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when people pledge to stay with me!**

 **Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I must say I'm a little hurt! My two Naruto stories, 'Haruna's Secret' and 'the ANBU Genin', have gotten more views then the rest of my fics combined! Even my first one "A Dark Path to Tread", which admittedly is actually my favorite, doesn't have as many views as these two, and it has fourteen chapters! *pouts * Seriously guys, please read my other fics too. Anyway on to the story!**

 **Chapter 2: The Scroll Unfurled**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY HAVE A MISSION FOR ME, GRANNY?! I JUST GOT BACK!" With that extremely loud cry, birds took off from the top of the Hokage tower.

"NARUTO! SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN!" came the reply. Grumbling, pouting, and with his arms crossed defiantly, Naruto had no choice but to obey. Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Naruto, I already have a mission for you, because you just delivered it, and _you_ are specifically asked for." Naruto's brow crinkled in confusion, and he cocked his head to the side with a foxlike squint. Tsunade had to restrain herself from screaming 'kawaii!' and crushing the boy in a hug.

"But the only thing I delivered to you was the mission report,and the scroll Haruna said to give you."

"Exactly," she said in exasperation. "That scroll was a mission request, from Haruna, asking for you to return to the Land of Greens and act as her bodyguard for an indefinite amount of time." Comprehension dawned on the boys face, before it was quickly replaced by annoyance.

"So she just couldn't take no for an answer? Why do I even try?" he muttered under his breath. It had been like this for the past year, ever since he officially became a Shinobi. He would get all the attention, replacing Sasuke apparently, from girls, and when he tried to politely turn them down, they would try some underhanded trick or something to get what they wanted. Although Haruna was the first to succeed, considering she was requesting a mission, and Konoha couldn't exactly decline, as it would look bad and cost them business. A heavy sigh exploded from his mouth.

"I'll give you a week to get ready and say your goodbyes, and when he _finally_ comes back, I'll send Jiraya to you to train you."

"Don't bother, I'll have my stuff packed in two hours. No-one will really miss me all that much anyway. But be sure Ero-Sennin gets his perverted ass over there ASAP," he spat out bitterly. Tsunade was taken aback by his tone, and the absolute loneliness in his cerulean eyes. Did he really think no-one would miss him? "I just have to say bye to Iruka-sensei, then I'll head out immediately."

Naruto knew people would miss him, but he just couldn't get past his old habits. Even after years, he had so much trouble trusting people, trusting whether they were genuine or not, that he couldn't really comprehend how big an impact he made in the village. He still thought most people hated him. The only people he trusted explicitly since the death of the Sandaime were Iruka, who he saw as the closest thing to a father possible, and Konohamaru, who he viewed as a little brother. After Sasuke's betrayal, he even looked at Sakura with distrust, unsure if her love of the nuke-nin would compel her to follow in his footsteps and leave.

And Ero-Sennin had proven, _yet again_ , that he would abandon Naruto as often as possible, for either girls or spying. Naruto turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly, causing Tsunade to jump. Shizune came in slowly a moment later.

"Lady Tsunade, why did Naruto just look so angry?"

A heavy sigh, followed by the quick preparation of two sake cups.

"Sit down and have a drink, Shizune."

 **Outside with Naruto**

"Naruto-niisan!" came an excited call. Naruto looked up to see Konohamaru running up to him, no doubt to badger him for details of his mission. Moegi and Udon were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh... hey Konohamaru. What's up?"

"Niisan, you promised to tell me about your mission over Ichiraku's!" Konohamaru said excitedly. He really enjoyed the time he got to spend with his big brother, especially without Moegi or Udon or anyone else.

A shadow fell over Naruto's face. "I can't otouto. I have to pack for another mission. I leave in a couple hours." Konahamaru immediately looked heartbroken.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. But how about you help me pack, and if there's time we'll go to Ichiraku?" the young boys' face lit up again.

"You can tell me about the mission while we work!" a small smile graced the Genin's face.

"Why don't you get Iruka-sensei too? If he helps, we'll have more time for ramen," Naruto said slowly. Konohamaru bolted off without a second thought to find the teacher and drag him to Naruto's small apartment. Naruto put his hands in his jacket pockets and walked home, without saying a word to anyone. When he made it, after he closed the door, he collapsed against the wood and began to cry quietly.

"Why can't I just get a break? Just when it seemed people were starting to like me, I have to basically up and move," he sobbed to himself. Not only would he start from square one in the Land of Greens, but he would probably be there so long the people here in Konoha no Sato would probably forget about him. He never seemed to get anything good. He wallowed in self pity for a few more moments, before he heard knocking on the other side of the door.

"Naruto, open up! Konohamaru said something about helping you pack?" came Iruka's voice through the wood. Naruto rose and quickly wiped his face dry before opening the door and allowing entrance to the Academy student and the Chuunin. Iruka immediately noticed that Naruto had been crying, and so quickly pulled him into a fatherly hug. "What's going on Naruto?"

"I have a long-term mission in the Land of Greens. Tsunade-baa-chan doesn't know how long I'll be gone," came the reply, muffled by Iruka's flak jacket. "I have to basically pack up everything I own and move." Naruto could actually hear Iruka's heart break from the news.

He was held out at arms length, hands tight on his shoulders. "Naruto, I know you look at me as the father you never had, and honestly, I see you as a son. But all I can say now is that I hope you stay safe. I'll write you in a week to check up on you, and I'm sure Konohamaru will do the same. How about we get you packed, then go out for one last ramen, on me?" Naruto nodded tearfully just as Konohamaru entered, huffing and puffing, obviously having run all the way from the academy. They quickly set about packing everything Naruto owned, with a few exceptions, into storage scrolls. When that was done, they left for Ichiraku Ramen, as the only thing they could. Family.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Greens

**A/N: Hey guys! Time for another chapter of 'Haruna's Secret'! But first, I only have one review to address this time!**

 **Wolfbane: No worries, I hate it when people do that too! I most definitely will not! And I'm debating on if I should make him learn either of those two. I might have him** _ **attempt**_ **to learn the flower-style, but the magnetism just seems like it wouldn't suit his style, so meh.**

 **Anyway, a lot of people have been questioning what I will do between Haruna and Naruto. All I can say is *evil cackle * You'll have to wait and see!**

 **Chapter 3: Return to Greens**

Naruto walked away from his home, Konohagakure no Sato, with tears leaking from his eyes, and his heart heavy. He was almost out of sight of the gates when he heard a cry so loud and so full of anguish, that it caused him to stop and look back. Hinata was crumpled on the ground, bawling her eyes out, being held by Kiba Inuzuka, her teammate. Obviously, she had just head about Naruto's departure and realized she hadn't made it to the gates in time to see him.

Naruto turned back around and continued walking. No sense in delaying the inevitable. When he only just saw the top of the wall surrounding the Village, he jumped and took to the tree-tops, speeding along as fast as he could. Considering how often and how hard he trained, he could be considered to be high-chuunin or low-jounin in speed, even without the chakra of the Kyuubi enhancing him. As he lost himself in the rhythm of the jumps, he let his mind wander.

 _Of all the rotten luck I've had in my life... this is by far the worst._ He thought angrily. _I might have eventually grown to like Haruna if this hadn't happened. But now, that is shot to hell._ He was cut out of his musings as someone jumped out at him going in the opposite direction, before they turned and moved along side him.

"Yurinojo," Naruto said blankly as he recognized the flower user.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? I was told to meet someone on the way here as a guard, but I expected to see a chuunin or something..."

Naruto, seeing that Yurinojo had nothing to do with his situation, smiled forlornly. "Nope, it's me. Lady Daimyo requested me to act as her guard," he said bitterly. Yurinojo caught the angry tone, as well as the fact that Naruto didn't refer to Haruna by name, but rather seemed to view her as someone he didn't know. He scowled slightly.

"So Lady Haruna requested you specifically, despite the fact that you clearly said you have other things to do back in your village?" Naruto jerked his head in a nod. The scowl deepened. "Well, Naruto, I sincerely apologize for her selfishness. If you need anything, merely let me know."

"Thank you," came the curt reply. They traveled in silence until they reached the border of the Land of Greens, where Yurinojo said, "Please, allow me to lead. I know the terrain better than you." Naruto nodded and slowed down enough for his traveling companion to take the lead. At the speed they had traveled, they had made it to the Land of Greens in less time than when Naruto had gone with Hinata and Choji, which had been half a day.

Not fifteen minutes later, they made it the castle of the Daimyo. As they approached, though something occurred to Naruto.

"Hey, Yurinojo, you said you were told to meet up with me. I left the village about an hour after I got back. I only left the Land of Greens yesterday... how did you already know to meet me?"

"A very fast messenger hawk delivered a letter to Lady Haruna and told her the requested guard was on the way, so she sent me."

"Oh..." Naruto fell silent as they approached the throne of the Daimyo. When they stopped before Haruna, he bowed stiffly. "Lady Daimyo."

"Oh, please Naruto, refer to me by my name. I dislike formality!" came the soft reply. Naruto looked up to see Haruna eyeing him with clear desire.

"While I appreciate the offer, Lady Daimyo, my job here is to be your guard, not to be your friend," he replied coldly. "So I am afraid it must be _strictly business_ between us." he saw the glint in Haruna's eye as she realized just how bad she had screwed herself on this. Her face fell to despair.

"I... see... well then, seeing as I have a guard for the daylight hours, would you be okay with taking the night shift?"

"That is up to you, Lady Daimyo. My only concern is your safety. But since it seems I have no other options, I will indeed take the night shift. Now where are my quarters? I wish to retire until I am needed." Haruna looked surprised that he was so well-spoken. A little known fact was that before he died, Sarutobi Hiruzen had coached Naruto on dealing with situations that required finesse and a silver tongue. He just never really cared enough to use those teachings.

Haruna gestured to a Samurai guard. "He will show you to your rooms."

Naruto bowed stiffly again and turned to follow the guard. A few minutes later, he discovered his quarters, consisting of a small house all to himself, was actually right next to Haruna's. He was torn on that development. On the one hand, he could effectively protect her. On the other, he wished to be nowhere near her unless absolutely necessary. Sighing, he decided to just deal with it. He stepped inside to examine his new residence.

The main room held a dining table, and off to the right was a small kitchen. To the back was a living area, with a couch and coffee table, along with a recliner. There was only one hallway, and when he went down it, he found a full bathroom big enough for him to comfortably stretch his arms, unlike his bathroom back in Konoha, and a decent sized bedroom. A king-sized bed on a solid oak frame sat in the center, against the furthest wall, and next to it was an oak bedside-table with a small lamp. The closet was to the right. Naruto went to it and opened the door, astonished to find a walk-in closet.

All in all, this new place was MUCH bigger than his apartment back in the village, and probably cost more. He already felt lonely. He placed all his sealing scrolls on the table in the living room, then returned to his new room and flopped onto the bed.

He soon cried himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning Duty

**Chapter 4: Beginning Duty**

Naruto woke slowly and glanced outside. The sun was slowly sinking. It was almost time to start his shift. He sat up and stretched, and heard a knock on the door. He went to the front door to find a samurai bowing to him.

"Naruto-san, Lady Haruna asked me to inform you it is almost time for you to begin your duties."

"Thank you. I will be there shortly." the Samurai bowed again and turned to leave. Naruto closed the door and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth after unsealing his toothbrush and toothpaste. When that was done, he exited and locked the door behind him with the key that was on the table in the living room. He made his way to the main hall and passed Yurinojo on the way. The nodded to each other, but said nothing.

When Naruto mad eit to the audience room, he saw some guy in a fancy robe talking to Haruna, who looked annoyed. He silently stood off to the right, where he had a full view of thee entire room. Samurai nodded to him, and a few of the people in the hall, assorted villagers, nobles, and monks and priests, looked at him with confusion. He simply stood there with his hands behind his back, staring blankly at everyone for any indication of danger.

After several minutes, the man who had been talking to Haruna, a Noble from the looks of him, turned and stormed from the building. Haruna sighed and rose from her throne.

"I apologize everyone, but I am through for today. I will take all of your requests tomorrow. I am very sorry for any inconvenience." a few grumbles went around, mostly from the nobles who apparently thought they deserved to be seen right then. One man even started forward with anger on his face, intent on grabbing Haruna while her back was turned and forcing her to talk to him. Naruto blurred forward before the Samurai could react and gripped the man's hand, stopping it inches from Haruna's shoulder.

"The Lady Daimyo said she would see you tomorrow," he growled as he squeezed the hand. "I suggest you take that as your cue to leave before I break your hand." the man looked a mix of confused and angry that a _child_ was putting a hand on him. He yanked his hand back and rubbed it.

"Do you know who I am, you brat? You have no right to touch me, and I will see the Daimyo _now!_ " he said before Naruto whipped out a kunai and held it to his throat, forming a Rasengan in one hand while glaring menacingly. He had discovered that putting chakra through his fingers allowed him to form and hold the sphere in one hand without the use of a shadow clone.

"I don't care who you are. The Daimyo said tomorrow. Unless you'd like to force the issue and have me consider it a threat to her life?" the man paled, at both the blatant insinuation that he would threaten a Daimyo, and thus be executed, and at the kunai knife at his throat. He raised his hands and backed away slowly, glaring at the blond. Once he felt he was far enough away, he turned and fled, plowing through the crowd, who followed more calmly.

"That was unnecessary, Naruto. I would have been fine," Haruna said from behind him.

"Yes, Lady Daimyo, you would have. But my job is to protect you from all threats, be they physical or otherwise." he turned to see her smiling sadly at him.

"Would you care to join me for some supper, Naruto? I imagine you haven't eaten yet." he was about to reespond, when his stomach grumbled at the mention of food. He sighed an nodded, following Haruna through a door and into a small dining hall. She knelt at the head of the table, and he knelt three seats down. Close enough to be at her side should the need arise, but far enough to indicate he didn't wish to speak to her. She looked sad as some soup was placed in front of the two of them, and they began eating. Naruto kept his eyes roaming the room, searching for any threat. Really, he was just trying to avoid looking at the woman he was guarding.

When the soup was done, a small plate with fried pork cutlets, some vegetables, and a pile of mashed potatoes and gravy was placed in front of him. He ate without a word. Eventually, Haruna spoke.

"I hope you are pleased with your accommodations?" he nodded silently, and she frowned. "Is there anything you require?" he shook his head and her frown deepened. "Naruto, I would appreciate it if you spoke to me."

"There is nothing to talk about, Lady Daimyo," came the curt reply. She sighed unhappily.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Naruto's gaze snapped to her momentarily, before flicking away again.

"Sorry isn't enough. You took me away from my home, after I specifically told you I couldn't stay. You caused my friends back in Konoha to cry because I had to leave, not knowing hen I'd be back. All because you couldn't take no for an answer. Sorry is a long way from making up for it." she wilted under his mini tirade, and she sniffled slightly, poking weakly at her pork with her knife.

"I only wanted someone I could trust..."

"No," he cut her off. "You wanted me. You wanted me because you thought there was a chance we'd be a couple as soon as I got here. Well, Lady Daimyo. You got me. But I am here to be your guard. I will not be your friend, I will not be your lover. I am protecting you because it is my job. It will take a lot more than a sad apology and a weak defense to change my mind." he rose suddenly, pushing his plate away. "I am finished eating. Please excuse me for a moment." she nodded, on the verge of tears, and he strode from the room to use the restroom. As he walked out, he heard small sobs behind him, but he ignored them.

When he found the restroom, he quickly took care of his needs, washed his hands, and then returned to the dining hall to find a puffy-eyed Haruna desolately eating a piece of cake. She looked up dolefully for a moment, before dropping her gaze back to the confectionery dessert before her. Naruto stood against the wall, his hands crossed behind his back, and stared straight ahead. When Haruna rose, he opened the door for her, and she walked out and toward her quarters. He followed, a few paces behind her, until she reached her door. She entered, and he stayed outside. When the door closed, he created a few shadow clones to patrol the perimeter, while he did stretches in the small yard between his new house and Haruna's, warming up and trying to not get bored. He heard a small shout and turned to the sound, but he suddenly stumbled as he felt a rush of memories he didn't experience. He smirked.

"Ero-sennin, you can come out now!" the White-haired Toad Sage face-faulted out of a nearby tree and got up, grumbling.

"How'd you know I was there, gaki?" Naruto shrugged.

"I got dizzy and knew you were there." Jiraiya grimaced at the fact his student didn't know about the advantage of shadow clones, but waved it off.

"Whatever, I'm here to train you. We'll start tomorrow though, because you're obviously on duty." Naruto nodded and stubbed a thumb at his new residence.

"We're over there. I'll see you in the morning." the Super Pervert nodded and went to the house, then disappeared inside. Naruto returned to his stretching, never noticing the soft, sad brown eyes, looking at him with regret and longing froma second-story window.


	5. Chapter 5: A Change of Pace

**A/N: you guys asked a lot of questions, but I promise, everything will be revealed in time, so bare with with me. I promise the story will develop.**

 **Zainethedemonking: Reason being (if you check my other stories) I don't write my stories. They write themselves as long as feedback is present, but thank you for giving me a kick in the ass on this one. But seriously? I know it's been a almost year, but there are incomplete stories out there that have gone waaaay longer without an update.**

 **Chapter 5: A Change of Pace**

Naruto was tired, but he refused to sleep. Dawn was right around the corner, and Yurinojo would soon take over. Over the past month, Naruto had fallen into a routine: Wake up at one, train with Jaraiya for three hours, then take a light nap. Free time after that until the sun went down, when he stood guard over Haruna. At dawn, Yurinojo relieved him and he fell asleep, only to start over again. In all that time, Naruto had not once found a decent Ramen stand anywhere in the capital village of the Land of Greens. So he'd written a letter home to Konoha, for Teuchi Ichiraku, requesting an extension of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He'd been surprised when he received a reply in the affirmative just the day before, and Ayame was on her way now, to set up the stand and extend the business' reach outside of Konoha.

Naruto was practically drooling already at the taste of his favorite ramen ever, and he was happy he got to see Ayame regularly now. At least one of his friends could see him. He was very excited, because she was supposed to show up later that same day.

"Naruto, you seem very excited for some reason," Haruna said quietly.

"A friend of mine is one their way here from Konoha. I can't wait to see them! Dattebayo!" He couldn't help the wide grin that was plastered on his face. Haruna gave a small smile as she closed her book and took the final bite of her breakfast.

Naruto thought she'd sleep in and do whatever she wanted, but she woke up very early, ate breakfast, and began tending to the matters of the day. When he asked Yurinojo about it, he was told she had so much paperwork, meetings, and other things to do, that she still wasn't done when she went to bed at ten every night. On top of that, she'd requested some mild Shinobi training to better defend herself. Naruto almost felt bad for the woman. Almost. He was still rather indignant that she'd used the method she did to get him to stick around. He remained by her side, at a slight distance, as she moved from the dining hall to the audience hall, the petitioners already lining up. He took his usual spot in the corner, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed, and glared at everyone he could see, extending his chakra so the ones he couldn't still knew he was watching. Another twenty minutes passed, then Yurinojo _finally_ showed, nodding his apology to the blond as he took his place in the opposite corner. Naruto nodded an acknowledgment, then rose and left the room.

He was about to enter his residence and get some sleep, when he heard a faint whistle. A whistle which could only belong to a kunai. He jumped away from the door just as the knife impaled itself into the wood, up to the hilt. He snapped around, a _**Rasengan**_ formed in one hand as the other held three shuriken at the ready, only to see Jiraiya grinning maniacally at him. He scowled.

"What the hell, Ero-Sennin?!"

"Training time, Gaki. You gotta be able to fight all out even when you're dead tired." Naruto growled as the Gama Sennin jumped at him, immediately beginning a Taijutsu battle, which was easily Naruto's worst aspect, aside from genjutsu. Jiraiya had been teaching him his own taijutsu style, and he really excelled, but he still wasn't good enough to put it to use. He clumsily blocked attack after attack, his motions sluggish due to his fatigue, and more than a few got through. After five solid minutes o trading blows, Jiraiya jumped back and began flashing through hand seals.

" **Doton: Dory** **ū** **dan!** " a massive dragon's head morphed from the ground and began spitting globs of mud at Naruto at high speed. He didn't have time to dodge, so he did what Jiraiya had trained him to do; he retaliated with a series of hand signs of his own.

" **Futon: Daitoppa!** " the great gust of wind blasted from his mouth with incredible force, slowing down the mud bullets enough for him to tuck under them. He came up, only to have Jiraiya's foot planted into his face, ending the spar. He sighed as he flopped back onto the ground.

"You're getting better, but you still make mistakes. For instance,"

"I rolled forward under your attack instead of jumping to the side," Naruto supplied through a massive yawn.

"Good, I can understand that mistake this time because you're tired, but I plan to keep you on your toes, Gaki. I might attack you any time from here on out, and I want you to be ready. Got it?" his answer was a tired yawn. "Other than that, I see your reaction time is improving, as well as your control of you Chakra Nature."

"It's kind of hard to _not_ get better at Futon Jutsu when you drill me endlessly after testing my Nature three weeks ago."

"True," Jiraiya relented as he hoisted the teen to his feet. "Alright, go get some shut-eye. But remember,"

"Any time from here on out. I got it, Ero-sennin. It's a good thing I'm a light sleeper." Jiraiya snorted under his breath but said nothing as Naruto shuffled into their shared house and vanished down the hall.

 **A/N: That's a wrap on this chapter. I'll probably show Ayame's arrival either next chapter, or the one after.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ayame! Ramen Greens!

**A/N: hey guys, just a heads up. This story, the chapters will remain short as fuck unless something big happens. It just seems to fit better that way, idk why. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but that's how it's going to be.**

 **Chapter 6: Ayame! Ramen Greens!**

"Ohhhh," Naruto moaned in bliss as he slurped up the heavenly noodles. Ayame had arrived in the Land of Greens not even an hour ago, her stand set up instantly thanks to the power of storage seals, and already she was making a killing. Naruto had sniffed out the Ramen stand faster than Inuzuka Kiba could boast.

"Wow... you really missed us, huh?" Ayame said with a giggle as she shook out more noodles for the blonds' next bowl. Naruto didn't respond verbally, instead opting to devour his food with gusto as his answer. A boisterous laugh sounded from outside, and then Jiraiya entered, looking at the sole customer. Naruto instantly clacked his bowl on the counter and leveled a harsh glare at the Sannin.

"You can attack me while I'm sleeping, tired, or wide awake. But if you make any violent motions within fifty feet of this stand, you will sorely regret it." Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow.

"And how's that?"

"I will shove a Rasengan into your balls." Jiraiya paled and flinched, cupping his groin as he imagined the phantom pain of the act. "And then I'll tell Baa-chan you tried seducing Haruna." Now, Jiraiya looked ready to faint.

"But!"

"You think she'll wait to verify? She'll punt you to Iwa before you can say a damn thing, and you know it."Jiraiya held his hands up in surrender and nodded quickly.

"Alright, alright. The Ramen is off limits." Naruto nodded happily and went back to his lunch, causing Ayame to laugh at how protective the boy was of his favorite food.

"So, Naruto," she said as she leaned over the counter to chat. "Anything interesting happen since you've been here?" Naruto shook his head slightly as he kept slurping. He finally swallowed and wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

"Not really. It's mostly just standing around watching people talk to other people. Not a whole lot goes on." Jiraiya muttered something under his breath, but was ignored.

Ayame gave Jiraiya a bowl as Naruto started in on his sixth, the older man remaining quiet as he ate, apparently in contemplation.

"Naruto," he said finally, after twenty minutes of silence. The teen looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I just realized you being stuck here guarding the Daimyo is not a good thing."

"Why?" Naruto said with a frown. "Is it because it's against my will, and I'm miserable?"

"No, although that is another good point. It's bad because those three years we were supposed to be training together were meant to keep us in motion, never in one place long." Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What I mean is," Jiraiya continued. "We were supposed to be constantly moving so the Akatsuki couldn't track you. Now that you're stationary indefinitely, They'll be here sooner or later."

"Ah crap."


End file.
